


Alone together

by freakishlytallaustralian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlytallaustralian/pseuds/freakishlytallaustralian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt at TFA kink meme</p><p>Leia and Chewie were both married to Han in their own ways. For Chewie, Ben was the closest thing to his own child he ever had. </p><p>Now they've each lost the love of their life, and they each have to live with the conflicted guilt, rage and grief they feel for Ben.</p><p>Cue angsty, bittersweet, angry, loving comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name.

Leia watches as the airlock opens and Chewie runs down with a body in his arms. There's a second - just a second - where she sees Han in his arms - and then she blinks, and it's Finn, and he's not moving. Chewie's strong arms hand Finn over to the waiting medics and then he stops and searches her out, head moving back and forward as he looks through the throng of people running towards the Falcon. But then Rey walks out into the sunlight, and Leia slips her General skin back on and goes to comfort this girl who has gained and lost so much much in such a short amount of time and thinks later.

Later comes after dark, when most of the Resistance have retired to their bunks, the adrenaline finally wearing off. She walks across the landing strip fighting the urge to sneak through the machinery. She has the right, she thinks, the right to revisit so many faded memories and besides, it feels right to grieve him in the place where he felt happiest. The lowered chances of being interrupted are at best a minimal positive.

The first thing she notices are the smells, a combination of dust and disuse and whatever had tried and failed to survive in the vents; but there are also scents that melt away the years - scorched wires and sweat.

The second thing she notices is that she is not alone.

Chewie is sitting on the lounge, his bowcaster in pieces in front of him. When he sees her walk in he pauses, briefly, before returning his gaze to the pieces in front of him, picking one up and cleaning it with a piece of rag. She stands where she is, fists clenching and unclenching, trying to find the words to explain why she's here, how this had felt so right just moments ago. Now she just feels like an intruder. Her eyes roam the walls of the Falcon trying to focus on anything but when she fails she looks back over at Chewie. He's put the piece back down and is staring at the table in front of him. No. Not just at the table. At the mark - 

With a barely muffled sob she stumbles forward to be closer to the table to see the scorch mark Ben had left there when he was five years old and had thought Han's blaster was a great toy. Ben had been so frightened when it went off and between Leia yelling at Han and Han yelling at himself, Ben had squirrelled himself into Chewie's arms. It had taken hours to calm him down enough to loosen his death grip on Chewie.

Now Chewie is standing next to her, hand on her shoulder. She turns and buries her face in his chest, sobbing loudly. He holds her tightly and she's been here before, she knows how safe his arms feel, knows why Ben had stayed there so long. Through her tears, she sheds the General and the Princess, and Leia is finally able to let go.

She doesn't know how long he holds her but eventually her tears begin to dry up, and sniffling she pushes back back so she can look up into his face. He looks down at her, head cocking to the side, arms still around her.

Cupping his face with both her hands, she pulls him down towards her.

"I know."

Chewie lets out a soft moan, and tighten his grip on her.

"I know," she repeats. "He was yours too. They both were."

At this, Chewie throws his head back and roars; then it's like all his strength has left him and he falls back onto the couch, dragging Leia with him. She lifts her head to look at him as she tries to untangle herself and they lock eyes. All at once, his lips are on hers, then on her neck. She pulls herself closer to him, desperately gripping his fur to feel the muscles underneath.

Chewie is pulling at her shirt and his paws are strong and huge against her back. She pushes him down flat, and helps him lift her shirt over her head. His paws move to just in front of her breasts, and then he pauses, cocking his head questioningly. She smiles faintly at him and unclasps her bra, pulling it off at the front as she leans into his paws, desperate for the contact. Chewie pulls himself up and kisses her fiercely, and she responds by grinding hard against him. He lets out a moan and deepens the kiss further, teeth clinking against hers. It's messy, and their lips don't match up like hers did with Han, and she thinks she can taste blood but she doesn't care. 

With a swift motion, Chewie has her on her back and he's nipping at her neck, one paw massaging her breasts, one foot on the floor so they don't fall off. There's fur in her nose, in her eyes and she doesn't care, it's grounding her and she's surrounded by him and the Falcon and it's all the best parts of Han, so many things that made him happy are here. As Chewie moves down her body, sucking at her nipple, the space is overwhelming and filled by Ben and Luke and everything she's lost and she struggles for breath until Chewie raises up one impossibly long arm and lays it on her torso. With one hand clenched tight on his she moves her arm around so she can help him undo her pants and pull them down, where they get stuck on her boots. He lets out what sounds like a chuckle, and she can't help but laugh with him, and releases her grip so he can pull everything off. 

His arm back on her, he begins licking and sucking her clit, and it's too much and not enough and his tongue is so rough and it isn't long before she's panting and keening, trying to keep quiet. Then he twists his tongue just so and she's over the edge, letting out a sharp cry before she can muffle it. Chewie looks up at her and cocks his head again, and she nods gently at him.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as far as they will go, burying her face in his fur again. Chewie pauses briefly and swings around until settling on a direction, putting her down on what feels like a crate. It’s cold and it’s digging into her but then she feels his cock against her thigh and she spreads her legs further apart.

Chewie enters her hard and fast and his first thrust pushes the crate the last little bit into the wall behind them. He’s got one hand on the wall and the other around her waist and his eyes are locked on hers and she can’t look away. All she can focus on are his eyes and the crate and the way that he fills her so entirely. Grasping for purchase she gets a handful of his fur and pulls hard; he stutters in his movement and moans, so she repeats the motion. Chewie thrusts shakily a couple more times and then he’s roaring and shaking and pulling her as close to him as he can.

They stay like that for minutes, until the threat of discovery overwhelms her and she shifts until he pulls out and puts her back onto the floor. She moves over to the lounge to gather her clothes and dress herself but he hangs back, finally slumping on top of the crate. Smoothing herself down, she glances at the table and leans over to brush her fingers along the scorch mark. She tilts her head and looks closely at it, one of so many blemishes on the Falcon, each with their own story and memories attached. Chewie moans quietly, and she walks up to him and lays her hand flat on his chest. He looks at her, running a finger down her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She pushes herself away, lets the General take over, and walks out of the Falcon without a single glance back.


End file.
